


Fishbowl crimes and confessions

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Happy birthday Neville., fishbowl cocktails, hangovers, there's a pig at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: All Pansy wanted was a pretty fishbowl cocktail...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Fishbowl crimes and confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This month I rolled: Pansy/ Beach/ Fishbowl cocktail.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly   
>  Enjoy!

Pansy awoke to the warm sunlight slicing through the gap of the heavy hotel drapes and the sounds of the ocean crashing against the sandy shore, and tourists already taking to outdoors, chattering and calling out to one another.

It felt as is the sun were out to attack her personally. Her head throbbed, and her mouth felt so dry, she feared if she were to pry open her jaw, it would all turn to dust and float away. 

_ This...this is not my room. Bugger. _

Using one eye to assess her surroundings carefully, she summarized she was a.) Still in Hawaii, which was the most important thing, having taken a spin on an illegal international portkey on a drunken whim a time or two. B.) she was still in her same hotel if the overuse of palm tree and coconut decor was any indication. C.) The warm body facing away her was a wizard, judging by the dark wand poking out of the back pocket of a pair of dark wash jeans.

_ Right well, nows when I make my exit.  _

With as much care as her sore and stiff muscles as she could manage, she slid the comforter off her waist and found she was wearing a man’s white tee shirt and her knickers. 

_ Oh, thank Merlin for small miracles. _

Padding around the room, she tried to remember what she was wearing when she left her room last anyway. 

A pair of daring cutoff jean shorts hung on the bathroom doorknob. 

_ Worth there weight in gold, I knew they would be.  _

At least she assumed it was good. It was all a blur at the present moment. The sleeping wizard kicked the sheet lower down his torse, and she saw her nail marks that had etched into his skin. 

And then he turned over. And looked at her.

She knew him. Not just from last time but from seven years of living in the same castle...

“Longbottom?”

He cracked his eyes open halfway as if just being awake was painful. “I’m hungover as fuck Pans, mind keeping the volume down?”

“Pans? When did we get so casual... _ Neville?” _

His eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. “Last night ...sometime between having tongues down each other’s throats and sleeping with one another.” Sitting up, Neville scrubbed his face. “Do you not remember anything?”

Pansy closed her eyes and exhaled a long breath. “ I remember...a blue and yellow fishbowl with gummy fishes...I remember something about a pig...and- “ her thighs clenched, and something below her belly tighten. “I remember the sex was not so bad.” She opened her eyes and grimaced. “I’m sure we had a great time, but...I really must be going…” Blushing up to her hairline, she tugged the shorts off the door handle. 

A small pink pig came barreling out of the bathroom, making a shrill squeal that was sure to alert the entire hotel. 

“Oh, fuck..” Neville scrambled for his wand and shot a silencing spell at the pig. 

“Why...why do we have a pig in our room?” 

“About halfway through our fishbowl...that was our drink...we were invited to a pig roast...and you couldn’t bear to see the little guy become dinner.” Neville peaked out of the hotel room door and down the halls. “No one’s coming, that’s good. I guess we have to take him back.”

The witch stuttered over a few half-formed phrases. “We? And where exactly would that be?”

Neville rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “ I was hoping you’d remember. I just remember trying to hold him still while we were apparating away. Also, can you tell me why we’re drinking out of a fishbowl?”

Pansy chewed her lip in thought. “I wanted one, but they wouldn’t sell it to me alone. You pretended to be with me so I could get one...so I shared it with you…”

She avoided his warm, kind eyes were admiring her from across the room while she gathered up her bag on her arm. 

"Wait. I know a great place that serves breakfast nearby. Maybe you and I could go and make a plan to return this little guy." Neville's tone was confident enough, but his face looked as though he thought he was losing his mind. 

"Actually, I think I might like that. " Pansy said quietly as the wizard quickly gathered up his clothes from around the room. "How do you know a good place to get breakfast around here?" 

"I live here. I'm part of a magical plant preservation mission-" 

"Oh shit-"

"What?" He asked one leg in his jeans. 

"This isn't my room- " 

"What...what do you mean-" 

"I mean - Pansy snapped scooping up the pig "The room I have with Daphne while we're on holiday is on the top floor and two adjoining bedrooms. This is clearly not that room. We need to go.” 

Neville froze, looked around the room stunned, then moved faster to dress. “How we’d end up here then?!” 

“Now’s not a good time for questions, Longbottom! Action! Move move move-” She propped open the door with her foot and settled the pig in her tote bag that magically expanded to accommodate it. 

“No more fishbowl sized drinks - “ Neville said leading the way out into the hall.

“Agreed.” Pansy answered, looking both ways before following after...


End file.
